Full House Gang: Fantastic Force
by Gemintai
Summary: Lori recounts the story of their first adventure; it was about the time the Full House Gang face their first deadly enemy: Mistress Omisha, a Abilitant who terrorizes the Royal District, it is up to the Gang, Sam, and later Lily to stop her.
1. Jumpstart

**_July 28, 2019_**_:_

In the living room of the Loud House, the front door was kicked opened by the boot of High Card, who wore a stylized domino mask with white mechanical eye lenses, attached to a cowl. white jumpsuit, and sky blue boots with white platforms. She also has a long, off-white scarf, blue fingerless driving gloves, and a pink necklace. After High Card walked into the room, in comes Eleven Of Hearts, who wore a hot pink bow on her back, with long ribbons, that have red hearts on them. She also has a red and black heart shaped bow tie, and a seafoam green torso with seafoam black stripe on lower front, the torso had a mini dress which was seafoam white and had the number 11 on it, the mini dress had seafoam white leggings underneath, she has black seafoam boots with heart shaped seafoam green knee guards attached to the boots, has black seafoam gloves with heart shaped arm guards attached to the gloves, the gauntlet had three blades on the side called scallops, she had black seafoam domino mask with seafoam green colored mechanical eye lenses.

Another, comes Night Club, wearing white face paint with black clubs around her eyes. She wears black police sap gloves, a purple torso, black leggings, and long purple boots. She has a black x-shaped harness with a skeleton on the front, which holds up a jet pack. She also has a black studded collar, all made of kevlar and twaron. Has mechanical contact lenses for the purpose of various reasons. Then comes, Joker, had her hair tied in two ponytails, wore a yellow butterfly shaped domino mask with pink and black diamonds around it, with mechanical white eye lenses, wore a yellow jester dress outfit with a pink flower, mismatched shoes. Next was Strong Suit, she wore a red full body suit, red domino mask that covers most her face, a red cape, white elbow pads, white knee pads, white mma foot protectors with mma shin guards, it doesn't exposed her heel and toes as they were covered and had soles, white mma fingerless hand forearm armor, it had three scallops like Leni.

Next was Eight Of Spades, she wore a dark hooded cape with hood shaped like a spade, both sides had the number '8' on them, full head mask, stitches circle around the mouth area that resemble a monsters mouth, mechanical white eye lenses, she wore a black full body suit with dark blue details, black dress gloves, dark blue loose miniskirt, legs had black and dark blue horizontal stripes, foot was already covered with the rest of the suit, has dark blue soles. Next was The Royal Flush, wore a red domino mask attached to a mouth mask that cover all of the lower face, as always it has mechanical white eye lenses, red cape, a light blue full body suit, red handyman gloves and boots.

Another was Queen Of Diamonds, real five-diamound tiara that's very sharp, light pink domino mask, light pink full body suit with black details, long black gloves, pink cape with diamonds on the inside, pink loose miniskirt with black details, black shoes. Next was Card Counter, black half head mask, exposing the mouth area, you already know 'bout the lenses, dark green full body suit, black gloves, black, boots, red scarf.

And last, but not least, The Deuce, white full body suit, red gloves, red boots, red domino mask, red scrunchy. First off, this isn't the same Deuce, this was someone else as The Deuce, recruited for her martial art skills, high smell tolerance, high intelligence, great aim, and extreme medical knowledge, bonus points for resembling Lily. What they all had in common, their suits were made of kevlar and twaron, which means they're fireproof, bulletproof, and stabproof, another was that they all had utility belts for various things, and the mechanical lenses part. Lastly, is that they were family, and yes, even though the new Deuce wasn't biologically related to them, she's still considered family.

As they all walked through the door, they had bruises, and stuff like that on them and we're very exhausted, they had just saved the world again.

"_That_. Was very tiring." Lori said with a exhausted tone.

"Understatement of the year." Leni agreed.

"Agreed!" Everyone else said... _Almost _everyone.

They all sat down on the couch, there was less space the more each one was sitting down. Lori had to sit on the side of the couch as a result, but nobody minded, it just felt empty without Lincoln and Lily here, currently out there with their new friends. The Full House Gang each took a long breath and exhaled in relief. "Ah, this is nice."

They currently stared at the TV... Currently on the static channel where there's only static, get use to it, at that point they all took off their masks, the ones that go with hoods pulled them down. What's even more interesting was that every brunette pulled their wigs off, revealing snow white hair.

Anyways as you could probably tell. The TV doesn't work, yeah. They all had noticed that, Lisa simply sat up and went to go get the necessary equipment for repairing the television box, it wouldn't change channels, just static. They all just sat there... Staring blankly and pretty awkwardly.

"In hindsight, it wasn't really _that_ difficult." Leni said.

"Between our brother, a robot girl, boy with claws, guy with lightning, ghost man, giant man with a fruity aroma, a couple of ninjas, and more? Yeah it wasn't _that_ difficult." Lori noted.

"It doesn't beat our story." Leni continued.

"Definitely." Lori agreed.

"I wanna hear it!" The Recruit (you know, being the new Deuce) requested.

Lori looked at the Recruit, extreme baffled and disbelief. "Really? We've told has told that story a thousand times."

Luna butted it for a line. "Now, now, Lori. If Rookie insists. Then we will."

Lori had a smile, the Rookie, was about the same age as Lily, six-years-old, it would warm her heart if she did tell it again, even if she already told it countless times

"Alright, Rookie, if you insist."

Everyone, Rookie especially, all had faces meaning they're eager to hear the story. "It all started last year, spring, April's second week."

Everyone looks up at the ceiling awkwardly as everything starts to fade.

* * *

_**April 10, 2018**: _

The outer and inner sides of past Loud House, were not different from present day Loud House, considering it's barely a year flashed back.

The Full House Gang, were in their past civilian clothes... That they still wear present day, again barely a year. 21-year-old Lori was laying on the couch, looking on her phone, texting her spouse, she had recently gotten married to the one she loved the most, her spouse's contact was simply _'My love' _and texted love clichés like _"I miss you" _and her spouse texting back _"Miss you more :)__", _that kind of stuff. Lori sported a short blonde shaved side pixie cut, sleeveless blue zip-up hoodie, white t-shirt underneath, fingerless gloves with short white wrist warmers, beige cargo pants, blue and white Converse shoes. Lori's right arm was obviously a robot arm, her real arm was cut off from an incident a few months ago, it involved having lost a sword fight to a deadly assassin.

Anyways, she continued texting, till Leni walked in, looking for Lori, Leni had a pale-blonde medium ponytail hair, with side-swept bangs, pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head, elbow-length white shirt with seafoam green t-shirt over it, blue denim shorts with black leggings underneath, white low-heeled boots. "Lori!" Leni called out.

Lori turned her head towards Leni, turning her attention from texting her spouse. "Yeah?" Lori said in a irritated tone. Clearly, she didn't want to stop texting.

"The Rookie's here, come on!" Leni announced.

Lori let out an irritated "Ugh!", she texted her love goodbye, and puts her phone away and begrudgingly comes with her younger sister by a year.

Meanwhile, in the garage, Luna and Luan were standing guard of the Card Box's entrance, Luna had her snow white hair in form of her normal pixie cut, blue denim vest with a purple t-shirt with a skull on it underneath, black jeans, purple boots and a grey belt wrapped around his pants, has right wool purple fingerless glove. Luan, had wore her snow white hair worn up in a large ponytail with a small swirl at the end by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a blue sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. Luan was mute due to an incident recently, luckily she knew sign language. They were sitting on chairs and a table was in front of them, the Rookie was sitting on the other side of the table, she wore dark green jacket with a dark purple shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black and white Converse shoes, she had a brunette hair that was let down, she kinda resembled Lily, Recruit was also five-years-old too.

_'What's your name squirt?' _Luan asked in sign language.

Unfortunately, Rookie didn't understand sign language, that's why her translator Luna is there for her.

"She's asking for your name Recruit." Luna translated.

"O-Oh. M-M-My Name Is Kate Lovehart... I-I-I Mean Kate Lovehart-_Doss._" Rookie introduced herself.

Luna noticed the correction, so she felt the need to point that out. "Why the correction brah?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I've forgotten to say my full name for a second."

Luna sighed, where was Lori and Leni... They did wondered why a five-year-old girl wanted to join the Full House Gang, Royal District's Card Family, they just shrugged it off.

"Soo, you can confirm these skills you have?" Luna asked, holding a piece of paper filled with Kate's skills.

"Yeah." Rookie said.

At that time, both Lori and Leni came inside the garage, Lori in particular had surprised look on her face at the sight of the rookie being a five-year-old girl... Then again so is Lily.

"You the Recruit?" Lori asked.

Kate nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

Lori goes up to a wall, pulls off a piece of it, revealing a digit codes of numbers, she types in _'792003'_, after she did so, a large piece of the wall opens up, revealing a secret elevator. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Rookie go in, it was spacious so it didn't feel claustrophobic. Luna handed Lori the paper, she had a look of surprise, she turned her attention towards Kate.

"Can you confir-"

"Yes." Kate cut her off.

After that, it was total silence... _Awkward!_

It was awhile till they reached the Card Box, Kate had her eyes feasted as she looked around the Card Box, Lori saw, she smiled. "I know, it's beautiful, when I first saw it, I briefly looked the same way you did Rook. Though that was during the Armagedroid Invasion, so I didn't get to see much of it." Lori explained.

"It's beautiful! And... And very expensive."

"We have about fifty-nine billion dollars so we can afford it." Leni explained.

Meanwhile, there were two occupants before they came, Lynn in her Strong Suit, training, and Lily, sewing her new suit, she left behind The Deuce identity behind to become a independent superhero slash sidekick to Lincoln, named Solitaire. Lily had the back of her creamy toned hair up with a lavender scrunchy, had a black t-shirt, lavender buttoned vest, lavender skirt, knee-high lavender socks, black Mary Jane shoes. Lily did the finishing touches on her suit, it was made of kevlar and twaron, it had full head mask that resembled MCU Spider-Man's, it had mechanical white lenses, it had a lavender cape with hood, it had buttons so it could be attached to the shoulders, the torso was red, had tints of lavender, had a black spade symbol on her chest, it had lavender gloves/gauntlets, it had three sharp scallops, a red/lavender utility belt, red pants, lavender combat boots.

Lily turned her attention towards Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan. Lily's eyes widened at the sight of Rookie, her face... Looked just like hers... She was beautiful! Then that must mean _she's _beautiful... 'Course that was pretty obvious. Kate saw Lily and also thought the same thing, great minds think alike. Kate walked up to Lily. "Oh, are you the original?" Rookie asked.

"Yeah, are_ you _my replacement?" Lily jokingly snarked.

"Oh, I'm not a replacement, I'm more of a... Successor, you know a torch that's been passed on to someone else." Rookie insisted.

"It's not official."

Lily picked up a unlighted torch and a long reach lighter wand, she lights the torch and throws the lighter away, and she hands it to Kate, who just stared in disbelief and surprise.

"_Now _it's official." said Lily.

"Why thank you, I'm Kate Lovehart-Doss." Rookie introduced herself.

"Lily Loud, seems you've gotten yourself the job, I mean we don't let anyone get it and I kinda wished they gotten someone older, like aren't you too young to be a hero?"

"Aren't you?" Kate asked.

"... Touché."

Lily sits up and leaves.

Lori goes up to Recruit. "Alright, Rookie, Lynn's over there, so let us see what you can do."

Kate could see Lynn training with a dummy, she was doing the scissoring move on it… Not in the sexual position, the MMA move… Or was it wrestling. Still Rookie still had to do a move on her and then she's done. So Kate enters the training arena, and after a few steps, Lynn noticed her as she was currently pinning the dummy to the ground, practicing moves it on.

"Hey, there, are you the Rookie?" Lynn asked.

"Well obviously, do you think they'd actually let a random person down here?" Kate questioned.

"Good point."

"Okay, I've been told to spar with you, so I'm sorry I actually hurt you, cause I'm a good martial artist." Kate explained.

"Pff! As if, you can't beat me, I'm Lynn Loud Jr! But I'm also a fair player and since your new I'll go easy on you."

"Well, I can't say I warned you."

Both Lynn and Kate get into positions, "Okay 3, 2, 1, go!" Kate in a quick, grapples Lynn's legs with her own legs, then she uses her strength to slam Lynn's whole body down face first, and then Kate slams Lynn again back first, then she starts slamming Lynn face first, back first repeatedly, causing some pained comedic sounds coming from Lynn's mouth and others who watched just laughed at Lynn's misery.

Kate then stops and detaches her legs from Lynn's, who was laying face first, groaning in pain, she was beaten by a five-year-old girl who had no powers at all. "Fair game." Was all Lynn could say. Kate rubbed her hands to get the dirt off her hands, the thing is, there was no dirt. Just her doing that.

Kate walked up to Lori, was waiting by the entrance, she reached out her arm to shake Lori's hand. "Welcome to the team Rookie."

* * *

**_-Near the Royal District Bank_**, **_Later on-_**

As the above implies, this is near the bank, of all the banks in the city, it contained the most money, which is why robbers or supervillains attempt to rob it every week, or every three days.

Since it was the most targeted. The bank had the most uptight security there, just as protected as Fort Knox. One of the security is hiring two members of the Full House Gang: The Strong Suit and Eight Of Spades. (As you know, Lynn and Lucy Loud respectively.)

As the heroes were on top of the building, having a radio between the close sisters, and eating lunch from what the bank paid them, eating stuff from Burpin' Burger. Lucy finished hers but Lynn was still eating. As Lynn took a big chunk of her plain blood (ketchup filled) burger, she turned her head towards her little sister, she wanted to ask something. "How long till some idiot comes with a ski mask?" Lynn asked.

"By the way this cycle works? Probably just a few minutes, by then we'll be kicking their butts and they'll be sent back to that revolving door excuse for a prison that'll come back again for the money." Lucy answered.

"Alright, till then, let's talk a little shall we?" Lynn offered.

"Alright, I'll talk, especially if this is coming from my favorite sister." Lucy agreed, enthusiastically.

Lucy had her attention filled on her older sister, she genuinely was interested in talking, she was internally giddying as she wanted to either hear what Lynn wanted say, or Lynn asking her about her own civilian ordinary Meta-Enhanced life. "Alright, Luce, how's the life? Anyone you like?"

Lucy blushed, she _had _been thinking of someone romantically lately, a boy, orangish red hair, likes blood like her. "Well... There's this boy..."

_"Tell me more" _Lynn sang.

"Well, Rocky's a boy, whom I've meet recently. He's a great guy, I've been thinking on telling my feelings for him."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Lucy, don't tell him just _yet. _Like how my boyfriend, Francisco Ortega, I've been crushing on him for a _long time_ compared to yours, all you have to do is develop a great friendship with him, then you'll notice signs that he'll like you, like swiftly looking away when you look at him, then eventually, you get a text from him, asking if you want to be his girlfriend. That's how it should go." Lynn advised.

"Is that what happened with you and Francisco?"

"Yup, been going strong for two whole months, but kisses are earned, not mushy like Leni and Chastain." Lynn answered.

"Who's Chastain again?"

"Just some girl who transitioned into boy, it doesn't matter what I'm trying to say, the point is, don't rush it, just let it slowly develop over time, it'll work." Lynn made her point.

"Thanks Lynn." Lucy smiled.

Lynn smiled back, she couldn't see Lucy's face over that mask but she has the feeling that she made her little sister happy. She loved making her happy, it always melted her heart, that feeling is what she loved, it's addicting and very sweet.

Then loud screech of car tires were sudden there, raping the hell out of Lynn and Lucy's ears with excruciating frequencies. As they were gone, both Lynn and Lucy looked down, they saw a windowless suspicious looking van that read: _"**Free**_**_ Candy_**_" _on the side, were these people dumb? Men with ski masks and submachine guns came out from the exits of the van. Lynn cracked her knuckles at the sight of them. "Taking a quote from Linc. Time to deal out som-"

Then they heard a lot noise, but it wasn't a car, it was the loud crying noise of an infant baby girl.

* * *

**_-Back at the Present-_**

Everyone had cringing faces as the sounds of the baby continued crying out. Lori had the sigh of stress. "Let's take a little break, and put Amanda back to sleep." Lori said.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

Everyone got up from their seats, and walked towards the stairs and up there to where Amanda was.

**End of Chapter.**

**Different approach on the Full House Gang. Any questions and criticism? Let me know.**


	2. Taste of Defeat

**_April 14, 2018:_**

It was midnight, as it cuts to a warehouse, that was looking completely abandoned. On the outside.

On the inside, it looked abandoned but there was latch that led to a not abandoned lair, it filled the room, with high advanced technology, it had a huge computer, three monitors. There were hired scientific people and dangerous feminine looking mercenaries. These mercenaries were being made of an alloy stronger than titanium, wearing bomber jackets with hoods, black pants, boots with spikes as soles.

As the bots were being built, a figure was watching with a hilt of a gilt sword, as they were staring from a catwalk with a tilt over the railing.

The woman wore a black form-fitting biosuit, with white torso that resembled a long tube top shirt that showed off cleavage, only that the skin cleavage is covered by the black biosuit, white details on the knee, white details on the elbow, they wore a black long coat with a unique overlapping belt closure and a hood, they wore a Icon Airflite QB1 Helmet with a silver two-way mirror face shield. She had her arms behind her back, binding them together as she watches her robot army being built, she remained silent but she felt her plan going as planned so far.

* * *

It was later that night, Kate felt herself sleeping in her bed, down at the Card Box's sleeping quarters. She lived alone before joining this family, her adopted father passed away, and was again orphaned, but she felt happy to live with someone at least, Lori was down there sleeping with her so she won't have to sleep alone, she let Leni have the room alone for the night.

As she laid, she felt shade of abruptly awoken. Kate woke herself up as a result of a thing that happened in her dream. Kate stood her upper body up and looked around her room, she saw Lori just sitting on a chair sleeping, it felt uneasy for her, as she felt that if someone else was sitting there, that'd be downright scary. But The Card Box never had break-in's... Besides the attempted Armagedroid Invasion, and the time Aceterminator broke in with a brainwashed Aceforcer. The former had a stupid name for an assassin.

Kate uncover herself from her blankets, she got off her bed, she wore her grey t-shirt and green and purple pajama pants, grey socks with green and red stripes. Kate stood up on her feet and walked outside her room. As she did, she looked down the hall, it was quite spacious, it led to the kitchen. Kate was in the kitchen in about a few seconds.

* * *

The next thing she knows, is that she sitting at the table, holding a silver spoon, eating a milk filled bowl of cereal. With few lights on with a bright sight, she held the spoon as tight as a knight.

Kate then heard Lori waking up from her room down the hall strangely, she heard her coming up from down there and then she sees Lori coming into the kitchen, looking very tired and yawning. Lori looked at Kate, Kate wasn't looking tired. "Did you stay up all night?" Lori asked.

"No. I was up about minutes ago, just made myself breakfast the second before you woke up." Kate explained.

"So, you woke yourself up?"

"Pretty much."

Kate continued eating, while Lori looked for the coffee maker.

* * *

Now, it was a bit later, as it took place at a jewelry store, now, like a bank, it's a frequent place for criminals and villains to rob, the stuff was very valuable there, so it's filled with security, but this one doesn't have them hiring superheroes to protect the place which is a huge mistake on their part.

As the man behind the glass counter stood there, all bored because there wasn't a single customer in sight, they had just opened up, and there's usually people who want jewelry. Then he let out a sigh of relief at soon as he sees someone walking in, though they wore bomber jackets with hoods over their heads. The worker became very suspicious, there was a rule that applies to everyone who was there that everyone should pull their hoods down as either they are robbers or they look like they want to rob the place. "Hey, you two. Pull your hoods down, there's a no hood policy here." The worker ordered.

Then suddenly, he felt himself being constricted in place, he could move a muscle in his body, he couldn't move his fingers, his toes, nor his mouth, he was completely frozen in place, he can however, move his eyes, he looked and saw a blue kinetic energy aura surrounding his whole body he presumed.

He then saw the two individuals take their hoods off as he ordere, they wore the same helmet as the woman from earlier, they were her robot bots, the woman herself entered the building with her arms behind her back, her right hand open with a blue aura surrounding it, indicating that she is the one that has the man in place.

_"Alright you __milt carrying bitch! You press that alarm, and you will go the rest of your life without even thinking about having children, now I'm going let you free and we'll be taking these valuables, deal?" _She explained in a vocal modulator that deepens her voice.

The blue aura disappears from her hands and the aura surrounding him disappears also, he moved again, he had the fear written all over his face, he held up his hands to show they weren't near the alarm button. "W-Wh-Why, you can do whatever y-you want miss, as long as you don't hurt me."

_"As long as you don't do anything stupid prick!" _she threatened.

"Who are you?" he asked with fear in his tone.

_"Mistress Omisha, now shut up."_

As The Mistress' bots start breaking the glass counter displays for all the jewelry and start storing them in a burlap sacks, they needed the valuables for their plan to work. The worker's mouth tremored in fear, he opened it up as he felt the need to point out something, which he would soon regret. "M-Miss?"

_"The Fuck Do You Want?!"_

"Th-Those valuables... Those aren't real." The worker revealed.

There was a bit of silence from Mistress Omisha are her bot clones, one looked back down at it's sack and starts to dump it all out. _"What?!" _Mistress Omisha said in a calm tranquil fury.

"I-I-I-It's true, we keep all the real stuff in the bank, as we keep getting robbed repeatedly so we decided to keep it where it is safe, in the vault way below the bank annnd I probably shouldn't have told you." the worker said in realization.

_"Well it's not going to be secure for long, and this is punishment for your insolence and idiocy."_

Mistress Omisha held up her right arm, had her hand in a ulnar claw gesture, blue aura surrounding it and then she squeezes her And until it was fully clenched and the aura was gone. For the worker, he heard a splat sound, he felt pain and feel a liquid rushing down his arms, he held onto his middle and he scream in agony as he falls to the floor. Mistress Omisha shook her head in disapproval. _"Stupid men."_

Mistress Omisha turned around towards the exit and walks onwards with her bots follow her, she was done here.

* * *

Back at the Card Box, Kate was inside the Box's bathroom, for a five-year-old, she stood on a stand, as she held a lavender scrunchy in her right hand, that came from a new brand, from her recently fanned hair, she had a bottle of blond dye, she then apply some of it on her brunette hair, and after scrubbing a lot on her hair, she waited to dry it.

It was then, a knock was heard behind the door, Kate pressed the button that caused the door to slide open and then she put pour more on her hands and it bore her that she had to wait it out.

It was Lori at the door, she had her High Card suit on just without her goggles/mask. "How you doing Kate?" Lori asked.

Kate brushed her hair with the dye on her clear nitrile gloves, she caresses her hair to color her hair from her natural brown to a dyed blonde. "Fine, just doing some things. How are you?"

"Fine like you, I think your taking this role a bit too much."

"I want people to think the original Deuce stayed, Lily wants her privacy as a new superhero safe, so I've decided to change myself up to fully resemble her." Kate explained.

"Um… Alright, then you will keep her old suit too? Not changing that up?"

"Just a few modifications, oh! That reminds me, I need all of you to give me a sample of your blood's later." Kate asked.

Lori's eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding right?"

Kate shook her head. "Nope, and I'll tell why." She turned full towards Lori. "You see you people are Meta-Enhanced, your blood is black and it makes you self regenerate from any injury and immune to any disease, any virus, cancers, that stuff, I've figured out a way to heal someone fully when they're critically injured, I take a Meta-Enhanced blood mix it with morphine and add a little bit of certain chemicals and voila! A shot that can heal. You understand?" Kate explained.

"I guess so, I'm just surprised you know how to do that kind of stuff." Lori said.

"I may be young Lori, but I'm not dumb like a normal five-year-old, I built my first telescope when I was four." Kate explained.

"Alright, when you're done, I'll be near the computer." Lori said.

"Alright, see you later Lori."

Lori left the area, while Kate went back to fondling her hair with the dye.

It was a little later as Kate had her recently dried blonde hair done, virtually all of her hair was dyed, there's tints of brunette but it was barely noticeable, she then tied the red scrunchy to the hair behind her head and left up a tulf of her hair. She really did resemble her predecessor, if she was honest, it felt like she was just copying her the bad way, still she got her blessing from Lily but Kate just felt so bad for being a copycat.

Anyways she got out of the bathroom, and into a room where the suits were, and Kate saw the suit, her suit now, it was in a glass display, she opened it up and grabbed the suit.

Within a few minutes she spent, she was donning the suit, the red boots, the white jumpsuit made of kevlar and twaron, the red gloves, a yellow scarf that had a number '2' on it, the red domino mask, she turned around and looked in the mirror, she smiled as she saw herself with the suit on, she then turned around and walked out of the room.

Kate walked into the main headquarters were, the main computer, training area, the elevator to the garage above, and the vehicle exits. Here Kate saw Lori, Leni, Lynn, and Lucy, all in their superhero suits and gears, apparently they were the only ones up at this time. Kate walked up to Lori. "Sooo what's up?"

"We just got reports from our sources that a bank robbery is about to happen." Lori explained.

"Hm! It's probably just a couple of idiots in masks, Me and Lucy took care of a couple just four days ago." Lynn boasted.

"Lynn, these are not criminals, this is one person, a woman from the looks of it, and look at this."

Lori gets on the computer, and opens up a tab on the web, it showed a security cam picture of Mistress Omisha in the jewelry store. "Do you see her? She dresses up like she's more than a normal, ordinary criminal, we're talking about a supervillain girls." Lori explained.

"Pff! Can't be that bad. Probably just some wannabe." Lynn rebuffed.

"We don't underestimate people Lynn, you wait till you see what they're made of, then you can judge them, but here, watch this."

Lori, puts away the picture tab and opens up a video tab of the jewelry store cam just minutes or even hours earlier. Leni, Lynn, Lucy, saw the video as it goes on to the part where The Mistress does the dirty deed to the male worker, they cringed when they saw that part. "Okay, now I get what you mean." Lynn now agreed.

Kate saw also, she felt herself cringing too, but she already knows what she signed up for when she wanted to when she wanted to be a hero when XJ-9 saved her a year ago. "We're going to go up against a woman with some sort of kinetic energy powers?" Kate questioned.

"And presumably other powers, and yes, we will, let's go."

Everyone ran over towards Vanzilla, which Lori presses a remote, and the van slowly materializes into a small tumbler, and doors opened up and had room like a limousine.

* * *

Just inside the bank, the Omibots had destroyed the security system, everything, Mistress Omisha was simply in the back and didn't do anything, letting all her bots do all the work.

This continued until they reached the bottom of the bank, there were two safes, the money and gold from the bank, and the real jewelry from the store, both were good choices but she came for the jewelry, so she opened her hand and the blue aura appeared and it appeared om the door, she forcefully pulled her arm away, and the door was ripped off.

Later her bots were carrying the large burlap sacks filled with the valuables, again she wasn't doing all the hard work, she had her hands behind her back and walking behind them. As they headed out the doors of the bank, they heard the tires screeching from drifting, Mistress Omisha saw the tumbler stopping, she immediately knew whom it was.

High Card, The Deuce, Eleven Of Hearts, Strong Suit, Eight Of Spades then jumped out of the tumbler and stood still in practical fighting poses.

_"The Full House Gang... Not the full team but no matter, you're here." _Mistress Omisha stated.

"Okay Abilitant! Surrender now and we'll go easy on you." Lori threatened.

_"Oooh,__ I'm very scared, oh what is life, here take me to prison where my life relays on dropping the soap in the showers." _Mistress Omisha mockingly said.

"_Ha Ha_ _Very _funny Abilitant, now last chance, surrender or we'll sent your body to prison with broken bones."

_"My Name Is Mistress Omisha, and I will not be threatened by a bunch of lowlife's who some are actually children who should be in school now." _

"Today's Saturday!" Strong Suit pointed out.

_"Then you should be doing your homework young lady."_

Mistress Omisha, then pointed to them, and her bots engaged in battle mode, red eyes appeared on their helmets and their right arms turned into the barrels of a FN SCAR assault rifle, and left hands materialized into chainsaw swords. Their right gun arms opened fire on the Gang, they took cover behind the tumbler, the only cover nearby but luckily it was bulletproof.

They stopped shooting and started walking towards the tumbler, "Okay, I have an idea." Lynn said. She pulled out a smoke pellet that size of a hand grenade, there was a striped road block sign near the tumbler, she throws the pellet, it bounces off and heads towards the Omibots, one of the Omibots had the better idea and shoot it once and it ricochet back to the sign, bounces it off again and back to Lynn, with the pellet exploding on impact, engulfing the girls in the giant smoke forming. "Okay, that didn't work." Lynn said. "You think?!"

"Alright, I have a _better idea _then Lynn's." Leni claimed. Leni digged into her utility belt and pulled out a boomerang shaped object, an Ace Card. She stood up, turned around and threw the card between the Omibots. Thinking she missed, both bots awkwardly look at each other, then it rapidly beeped five times and it electrocuted both bots, till their circuits fried and their heads exploded. Leni fist pumped at the sound of it, she turned her head towards Lynn. "Not so smart now huh?" Leni bragged. Lynn simply pouted, but agreed that Leni's plan was better.

Mistress Omisha saw the whole thing, the sight of Eleven Of Hearts merely pounded her heart more beats than normal, she felt herself mesmerized by Eleven Of Hearts' beauty. _"What a Mujer Sexy." _she muttered to herself. Everyone stood up and The Mistress snapped out of it. _"No matter, I can take you all on." _

Then in a swift, Mistress Omisha, sprints towards the Gang, and before their very eyes, she kicks High Card in the face, causing High Card to fall down, after that Mistress Omisha front flips and lands perfectly on her feet, she then swiftly sweep kicks Strong Suit off the ground, with Strong Suit off the ground, Mistress Omisha quickly then punches Strong Suit away so far, she falls into a dumpster.

The next thing The Mistress does is tackle Eleven Of Hearts, and straddles her down, constricting her wrists so she won't fight back. Eleven Of Hearts couldn't do anything. _"Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?" _Mistress Omisha said in a creepy tone.

_"No they won't!" _quipped a familiar voice.

The Mistress looked aside to see who said that, and she sees Eight Of Spades pouncing towards her, and she successfully did, causing their bodies to roll like a ball for a few seconds and then Mistress Omisha kicked her off. Eight Of Spades landed and pulled out the handle grip of her collapsible shovel with a spade-shaped head. Amused. The Mistress in return, materialized a arm blade that resembled a chainsaw.

Eight Of Spades moved forward, so did Mistress Omisha, they locked blades, or in Lucy's case, the shaft/socket. Mistress Omisha pushed back, making Eight Of Spades to stagger back and nearly losing her footing in the process, this gave Mistress Omisha a chance, so she moved forward and grabbed Eight Of Spades of the front of her suit, and use her strength to throw her away. Eight Of Spades then lands in the same dumpster Strong Suit was thrown in. "Why aren't you getting up?" Lucy asked. "I'm too tired, i haven't gotten my morning espresso." Lynn explained.

Eleven Of Hearts got up, and pulled out an ace card and threw it at Mistress Omisha as she wasn't facing her. Mistress Omisha however, sensed it coming, so she turned around, had her blue aura around the card, and throws it away, then Eleven Of Hearts couldn't move at all, she had the blue aura surrounding her body, then Mistress Omisha throws Eleven Of Hearts to the dumpster, where she lands on top of the duo. "This stinks!" Leni said.

Mistress Omisha then noticed High Card getting up, she was a bit out as The Mistress had hit her head hard. Mistress Omisha noticed one of her bots, she ran for it and grabbed it's right arm, aimed it at High Card and shoots.

Lori could felt a bullet piercing through her back, where her spine is. She then lost all feeling in her legs, and she let out a brief howl before falling to the ground. Mistress Omisha then ran up to her, picked her up and threw her towards the dumpster with Lori letting out a high pitched scream as she flings through the air. She stops once she hits the lid of the dumpster and fall in. "How the hell is this chick winning?!" an exasperated Lori said. "Maybe she's just that good." Leni suggested. "Leni... You shut the f' up and I'll beat your ass later, I'VE BEEN SHOT!!" Lori said in anger. _"Someone's__ a drama queen!__" _Lucy singsonged. A smack was heard. "Ow!"

Mistress Omisha then noticed The Deuce, she sprints towards her and was in her face, with her fist ready to strike, then she sees her face, Kate's face was pure fear, The Mistress couldn't hit with a face like that, then she sighed and lowered her fist. The Deuce sighed in relief, till she felt The Mistress' hand grabbed the front of her suit. "Uh Oh." Deuce simply squeaked. Then Mistress Omisha throws her to the dumpster, where she hits the lid and falls in and the lid closing. "Ow! Oh this hurts! This hurts real bad!!" Kate complained, almost about to cry. "Well that's one downside to being a normal human." Lori stated.

Mistress Omisha then had her blue energy surrounding the dumpster. _"Next time we meet! I won't go easy on y'all!" _Mistress Omisha warned.

The Mistress then pushes the dumpster away, down the road hill, then she helds the tumbler up with the energy. _"Oh! And don't forget your stupid car!" _She then throws it down the hill along with the dumpster. _"And I'll especially see you later love." _Mistress Omisha said to herself, referring to Eleven Of Hearts.

* * *

Lori opens her eyes, she had quite a bumpy ride in a dumpster cramped with her sisters and sorta sister. Lori stood up, she recognized that she was in the Card Box. Lori looked down to see that her entire torso to her suit was gone and was wearing a white t-shirt.

Lori felt _some _feeling in her legs again, within a few hours, they will be fully heal and can walk again, but for now, she had to rely on crutches. She got up from her med bed, and started moving forward with the help of the crutches

Out in the middle of the Box, was Kate and the others just sitting. "Okay, what happened?" Lori asked rhetorically.

"Well, we got our asses handed, and then we got knocked the f' out in a dumpster, I had to take three different showers today." Lynn explained.

"Who the hell this chick think she is!?!" Lori yelled.

_"It's like she said. Her name is Mistress Omisha."_ Said a voice.

Everyone turned their attention to whom said that. They see, sitting on the chair to the main come was Sam, just sitting there the whole time, listening. "What do _you_ know about that bitch?" Lori asked.

"Oh everything. Just wanted to give a heads up. She's very dangerous." Sam said.

"Oh, she's dangerous huh? I _couldn't_ possibly know." Lori sarcastically said.

"I can see that." Sam snarked in a deadpan.

"Anyways, I know for this fact. She's an old generation villainess." Sam revealed.

"What?"

**End of Chapter.**


	3. Twin Play

"So, you're telling me that this chick is some villain from the eighties?" Lori asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, I actually only know so much and so little, when my father was the Sparrow before me, he fought The Mistress a couple of times, it never ended well for him." Sam explained.

"This Mistress is old, she's very agile for a elder then."

"Um, no. It's obviously not the real Mistress Omisha, the old one was severely burned in a explosion, it was when she was experimenting on children." Sam pointed out/explained.

"Damn... So we're dealing with a legacy character then?"

"Pretty much. Much more dangerous too." Sam said.

Sam wore a black zip up jacket with red carbon fiber armoured sleeves, matching red armoured vest, red utility belt, trousers with red carbon fiber armour on the thighs, two pairs of red half finger light assault military tactical gloves and a pair of red combat boots, a red pack that resembled a futuristic lightweight hard shell backpack. Sam still had her blond hair with a teal streak in the front, but the entirety of the back of her hair was dyed red.

Sam stood up from her seat, and walked over to a certain place, and stood there, she stared at Lori for a second. "I'll be helping you with this Mistress, and also tell Luna that I'll be at Banger's and Mosh tonight."

Then an futuristic armoured helmet resembling a sparrow materialized around Sam's head, then flaps of her pack materialized into pair of retractable wings for flight, the bottom of the pack turned into three miniaturized jet engines, they fired up, the flight exit to the Card Box opened up and Sam flew out in a few seconds, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Kate looked on in indifferent, then they turned their attention towards each other. "What time is it?" Lori asked.

"Almost two in the afternoon." Leni answered that question.

"Okay, you know what. Let's take a break for the day, let other heroes like XJ-9 take care of the bad guys today, but only if you want to." Lori offered.

"You know. I'm only a little flattered but still mostly very much creeped out by The Mistress' advances on me, I'd rather not go out there right now." Leni said.

"Yeah, I'm very not for it today." Lucy said.

"I was up very abruptly today, and I had my sweet butt kicked today, so yeah, I'd very much like a day off." Lynn offered her explanation.

"But, I want to go out and help people." Kate wanted.

"Sorry rookie, everyone wants a day off, so you're just gonna have to wait till tomorrow." Lori said.

"Okay..." Kate said, disappointed.

Kate walked off to changing/display room, head down, and walking slowly, Lori watched on with feeling bad and a bit of regret.

* * *

Back at the underground base of Mistress Omisha.

The Mistress herself was walking down a hall corridor with bright lights, she reached to the end of the room, she stopped in her tracks, she hesitant and looked at the room door for a few seconds, she mentally breathe in and then exhaled and she walked forward and the door opened itself, it was an old archive room. A darkened room, circular, walls lined with old TV's, late nineteen-eighties era, black and white, early color. Consoles, stacked to the ceiling, hundreds of them.

Each of them on a childs face, boys and girls, anywhere from six to thirteen years old, flickering images. Little sound, they're all talking to the camera, as interview subjects. Some giggling, some stoic, some bawling their eyes out. And under each image, numbers. 1995-2005... 1999-2005... 1998-2006... 2000-2007... And a single word: _"**Deceased**."._

_"Bill Hardwick... Adora Lovato... Thom Dexter... Coral Grimes..." _whispered a voice off screen.

Then under another image with numbers, 1997-?. Inside that image, was a girl, around seven years of age, standing still, looking timid. Mistress Omisha placed her hand, her gloved fingertips on the screen of the girl. _"Benilde Domashev..." _Mistress Omisha whispered.

_"Are we ready Benilde?" _said a voice off screen.

The girl, Benilde, looked on, into the camera, her unsure expression, turning into a hopeful smile. Gleaming hopeful eyes.

* * *

Inside the garage, at the Loud House. A ping pong table was recently set up in the middle of the garage, a girl, ten-year-old, blonde hair with tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right, wears a black wire tiara, has two downward pigtails tied down with pink scrunchies, wears pink t-shirt tucked in, blue pants, wears a white shirt around her neck like a cape, pink formal satin fingerless gloves, white socks with pink stripes, pink and white formal sneakers. This was Lola B. Loud, she set up the ping pong table by herself, she had an opponent: a potato sack filled with potatoes that's supposed be a dummy of her, with scrawny sticks that act as arms, it was poorly made, it had a ping pong paddles taped to the ends of both sticks.

Lola made the first move, she hits the small white plastic ping pong ball, it bounces over the net, it hits the dummy's paddle, it bounces back over to Lola's side, she hits the ball back, it again hits the dummy's paddle, however this time, it bounces off that and goes straight over to Lola, due to how fast it went, it hit her in the face, she grabbed her face and turned around, the pain was very brief, as soon as she let go of her face and opens her eyes, her body startled back and she clenched up, she wasn't expecting to have a watcher behind her, a girl, ten-years-old like Lola, straight hair with medium ponytail, wears a red dirty cap fowad, blue t-shirt with white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue pants, white socks with blue stripes, blue and white women's slip-on shoes. "Hey, Little Princess." her twin greeted.

Lola blushed in embarrassment, she never thought she would be caught playing by herself, let alone her twin, Lana doing catching her. "How embarrassing. You caught me playing with myself." Lola said, referring to her dummy.

Lana laughed. "Oh, I know, I was wondering if I could join in the fun?" Lana offered.

Lola smiled. "Hell yes!" She accepted. Lola held her arm out, as she handed Lana her paddle, Lana grabbed it and Lola bolted to the other side of the ping pong table, she untaped the paddle from the dummy's right arm and then she pushed the dummy out of the way, knocking it to the ground, she turned her attention towards Lana. "I'm going kick your creaky A-double-S." Lola boasted.

Lana looked at her younger twin sister by six minutes with mock offense. "You can K-I-double-S my A-double-S is what _you_ can do."

Lana slightly puts the ball up in the air and hits it and it bounces over the net, and Lola hits it back.

* * *

As the twins continued their own game, Lori was back in the house, sitting in the middle of the main couch, having her legs together, having her phone on her left hand, she stared blankly as she was thinking. She saw Kate walk off all sad, she felt incredibly bad for it, so she wanted to do something nice for her. Then Leni walked up behind the couch. "You gonna look at the TV that's not plugged in all day? Or are you going to do something?" Leni asked jokingly.

Lori snapped out of her blank state and stared Leni with indifferent. "I mean, it's pretty interesting not-turned-on TV." Leni joked.

"Thought you and Chastain were gazing into each other's eyes and smooching." Lori joked back. Leni smiled in amusement. "Seriously, what are you doing?" Leni asked seriously.

"Well, first off, I still miss my spouse."

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure they'll come back soon."

"Thanks, and second I was thinking... I want to do something for Kate, she hasn't done anything for this team yet, and her first mission has her doing nothing, she feels very sad about it, so I want make her feel better, so I sitting here thinking to how to do so." Lori explained.

"Well, Kate_ does _speak with a slightly exaggerated southern accent right?"

"Yeah, she must be from the south obviously, but what does that have to do with this?" Lori asked.

"Well just take her to southern movie? I really don't know what to suggest. Maybe just go get her some ice cream?"

Lori thought about what Leni just said, she stood up and walked out of the room with Leni still standing there. "Where are you going?" Leni asked.

"Lenient Loud! Your suggestion is going to be done." Lori called out.

Leni stood there just confused with the wording.

* * *

Back at the garage, both Lana and Lola were still playing ping pong, though not for long, as Lola then hits the ball back and then Lana forgets to hit it and it zooms past her, effectively making Lola, the younger twin, the victor. "Woohoo! I just kicked your A-double-S. And I'm better than Y-O-U."

"Maybe only at ping pong. I'm still older than you, and how are you so good at this game? I thought you were only looks and posing."

"Lana, pageants aren't as fun as theu used to anymore, so I try to do new things, like this. It's fun, and even more fun to play with, than none other my favorite twin."

Lana chuckled. "I'm your _only _twin. But thank you, I love playing with you too sis."

Both twins smiled heartly at each other. "Want to play another game?" Lana asked. "Nah, let's go play something else." "Okay."

Lana and Lola drop their paddles and walk away.

**End of Chapter.**

**Today's Native American Day. I'm very proud to be Native American.**


End file.
